


One step at a time

by xskinnyluv



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kuro takes little steps to get close to Mahiru, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, can be seen as platonic or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/pseuds/xskinnyluv
Summary: Kuro found himself in the most striking sidewalks throughout the city, accompanied by few classmates and the cause of his greatest dilemma; Mahiru.





	1. step 01

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some little thoughts focused on how Kuro’s life changed after he met Mahiru so, there’s some hints of KuroMahi between the lines (I just couldn’t help myself okay!) I’m not sure if it counts as an AU, but I did not mention anything about him being a vampire so *coughs*

Where did it all began?  When was that his life stopped being so dull? What has changed in the past weeks that nothing felt the same way as before?

The steps he took, the thoughts that surfaced in his mind, the much or less words that escaped his mouth unintentionally, the way he no longer measured the time he wasted now and then..

When did he stop caring about what he considered sacred in his student life?

Even the route he took back home wasn’t the same anymore. Used to walk around the streets for hours, Kuro found himself in the most striking sidewalks throughout the city, accompanied by few classmates and the cause of his greatest dilemma; _Mahiru._

Any effort to analyze him, had been useless. There was no way that a guy like him could discover what was hidden behind those bright orbs and a face, that resemble the portrait of an angel.

And all because.. he wasn’t even sure the reason _why_.

Yeah, as ridiculous as it sounded, that tiny point was what prevented him from being able to see right through the heart of said boy as someone of his age would.

Was not enough to predict his movements once in a while? To know what he was thinking, even if it was just for a few minutes?

No, none of that was enough. He had been haunted by those hazel eyes, and all Kuro could think of was that —even if he try a thousand times— there would always be something that would not let him get to the end of the matter.

Although Mahiru walked beside him, refuse to leave his side, force him to break the routine every now and then..

Would that be enough to tear down those walls that kept them away even when they were inches apart from each other?

“Hey, Hyde” Mahiru’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts “Are you sure you didn’t cheat or something like that?”

“Cheat? Me?” Hyde let out a giggle “What a bad loser you are, Mahiru-kun” the aforementioned frowned, suspicious “W-What’s with that look?”

“Nothing” Mahiru huffed angrily. He was _this_ close to defeat Kuro’s brother but, as always, his good luck streak had been minimal as in English class

“I can give you the rematch whenever you want, although the result will be the same anyway” Hyde’s smile grew wider, as he boasted about one of his many qualities “Of course, no cheating!”

"You’re the only cheater here!”

“So loud..” only then, Kuro joined the conversation “If you want to defeat Hyde that badly, I’ll lend you a hand”

“Kuro?” Mahiru stared at him, incredulously “Are you serious?”

The blue haired boy thought about it for mere seconds. He wasn’t sure what had led him to say that but, seeing Mahiru frustrated for such a thing, had bothered him.. a little, perhaps, quite a bit. Not just that, when all the attention of the boy was set on himself, he couldn’t say “no”.  _I’m getting too soft, damn it.._

“Yeah. If that’s what you want, of course” Kuro said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible

“Wait, nii-san!” the blonde pointed out, as if accusing him of some kind of betrayal “Why would you do such a thing?”

“He sucks at videogames” Mahiru pouted at said words. He couldn’t be that bad, could he? “I’ll just teach him how to defeat cheaters like you”

“Which side are you on?!” Kuro sighed, exhausted. Why did his brother have to turn everything into a play? “Lichtan, say something!”

“Kick this shit rat ass for me”

“L-Lichtan, so cruel!” if it wasn’t ‘cause it was raining, he would’ve set one of his famous scenes

“Shut up, stupid Hyde!” the dark haired boy knocked him off without a warning “Cheating rats should be punished!”

Mahiru laughed, amused at the comment of the boy with angel aspirations, to which Kuro looked at him curiously. Even when the weather was so deplorable, he still had the energy to laugh that way.

“ _What a weird guy.._ ” he mumbled, ruffling Mahiru’s hair a little “So? Do you want my help or not?“

"Of course!” Mahiru said, excitement in his voice “I count on you, Kuro!”

“ _Ah, not that smile again.._ ” Kuro looked away, awkwardly “Damn. I can’t deal with this”

As the rain stained the sidewalks, he could hear Mahiru’s footsteps as he walked carefree, his eyes lost in the few clouds in the sky. Kuro tried to keep his mind busy with his classmates’ chattering, yet couldn’t help but ask himself the same thing over and over again; as if that would change things somewhat.

Nevertheless, he knew that no matter how much his life had changed upon meeting him, it would not make a difference if he didn’t take the most important step of all.

If he really wanted to reach out and get to know him fully, there was only one thing he could do. Crush the fear that ran through his veins every time Mahiru was around, while the nerves threatened to eat him alive. Just like said boy did with his oh so called _“daily life”._

The question was: how, when and where would he do it?

“So troublesome” Kuro sighed, as he waved back to Mahiru tiredly “Let’s go home”

“Hmm? Sure” Hyde was caught off guard by said words, but agreed either way “Angel-chan, are you coming?” he looked back at his companion, who seemed to be lost in thought “We have melon”

“I’ll go” Licht’s eyes sparkled at the sole mention of said fruit, tagging along with the siblings. The blonde made a little dance, happy that his classmate was joining them for dinner “Don’t get your hopes too high. I’m not planning to share my melon with you, shit rat”

“You’re so mean, Lichtan~!” he whined, eyes fixated in his eldest brother “Nii-san? Something’s wrong? You’re too quiet”

“Let’s.. invite Mahiru next time” the blue-haired boy said, flipping through the messages on his phone, a slight smile on his face

“Mahiru?” Hyde blinked twice, it was unusual for the latter to enjoy other people’s company “Sure. That sounds good!”

**...**

A mere thought of turn around and exit the grocery store, crossed Kuro’s mind when his brother and Licht began to discuss about what they would’ve for dinner but, the rain made him go back on his own steps. He’d have to see them in the apartment anyway. 

Sighing, he decided that it would better to choose something by himself and pay for whatever they would eat that night. _Ramen sounds like a good plan.._

He almost laughed, imagining how Mahiru would scold him if he happened to be there with them. He’d make sure to have healthier food next time.

Ignoring the pair who kept arguing over who knew what, he approached the cash register and paid for their groceries, beckoning them to let them know that it was time to go home.

Both huffed angrily as they left the store, not saying a word for the rest of the way. _If only dinner would’ve been this quiet_ , Kuro thought.

**...**

The blue haired boy didn’t remember when it was the last time he saw so many broken plates. It probably was that time he tried to cook something on his own, which resulted in a complete disaster.

He could barely enjoy his ramen, while the other two were throwing whatever they had within reach at each other, as if they were into some kind of food war.

Exhausted, he threw himself on the couch. Eyes fixed on the rain that seemed not to cease outside, while Hyde’s cries could be heard throughout the apartment they’ve been  sharing for several months already. Licht spent most of the time with them, even though he lived on the other side of the city.

At that, his thoughts went back to Mahiru once more. He had heard him say a couple of times that he didn’t like stormy weather and although there was no thunder or anything like that, he knew the boy was alone and that maybe he could use some company.

So, without hesitation, he pulled the phone out of his back pocket and sent a message with the sole intention of making sure he was okay.

The younger male answered not much later, a couple of words lost along the way, a lively sign that he was about to fall asleep. That didn’t surprise Kuro in the slightest, there was not much he could do on a night like this and less alone.

It was then that he remembered what he had told Hyde on the way to the store.

_“Let’s invite Mahiru next time”_

He cursed himself over and over again, after sending that message. He had no idea how he’d look at Mahiru the next day, yet he couldn’t help but feel anxious. One way or another, even if it was troublesome, Kuro wanted to spend more time with him. Even if that meant another disastrous dinner at the hands of Hyde and Licht.

His cell phone screen lit up after a few minutes, his heart beating fast as a warm feeling ran all over his chest. Kuro couldn’t see him but, judging by his reply, he knew Mahiru was smiling.

_“I’ll definitely go, next time!”_


	2. step 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh- I finally decided to turn this into a multichapter fic. I haven’t done one in such a long time (main reason why I want to have a writing schedule so I don’t take forever with the updates) so let’s see how it goes!!

He left his phone on the table after wishing good night to Mahiru. He could hear Hyde saying, or rather yelling, farewell to Licht. Apparently it was too late for the angel to walk alone in the streets or, he had grown tired of fighting with his brother, which was also remotely possible.

As the blond lock the door, he leaned back on the couch, waiting for the latter to join him like every night they had dinner with his classmate. He wanted to ask if Licht had left, but that was more than obvious. Being almost midnight, he supposed that he had helped Hyde pick up the broken plates and leave the kitchen presentable. That surprised him a little, maybe.. a lot. It was rare for these two to agree on something or team up without kicking each other in the ass.

“ _Maybe they came to an agreement or something_ ” Kuro thought. Most likely Hyde would’ve let Licht get all the melon in return for helping him wash the dishes. That sounded like something his brother would do, without a doubt.

“I’m exhausted,” said the blond as he throw himself in the couch, letting out a long sigh “I’m not made for this”

“How many did you broke this time?” he was starting to sound like his sister, he noticed. He didn’t wanted to think about how she’d scold them next week to see that there were fewer than the last time she came by.

“A few” Hyde laughed, a hand on his hair “Lichtan was more angry than usual”

“Isn’t he violent all the time?” it wasn’t that Kuro paid much attention to him, but he was well aware of his bad temper “You get the worst of him”

“How cruel, nii-san!” his brother huffed, crossing his arms “You make it sound as if I enjoy making him mad!” Kuro rolled his eyes, sometimes Hyde could be so dramatic “To all this, why are you still awake? It’s strange for you to stay so late, if not for your video games”

“Ah- I just sent few messages to Mahiru” he cursed a thousand times for saying that. Knowing the other, he’d make fun of him sooner than later.

“Did you ask him out?” Hyde gasped, faking surprise.  _Here we go again_.

“So annoying” Kuro settled himself on the couch, trying to ignore the huge smile on his brother’s face “I didn’t asked him out”

“Huh? Why not?” if it wasn’t because he knew him, he’d swore the other was disappointed “Don’t you like him?”

“I never said I liked him” if he had to be honest, he didn’t even know what was going on in his head when it came to Shirota “I just want to spend time with him, that’s all”

“You could spend together as much time as you want to, if you ask him out” the blond suggested. He knew that Hyde had good intentions, but something told him that he shouldn’t risk that much “Mahiru-kun won’t say no”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re so slow, nii-san” Hyde looked at him in disbelief. He wasn’t serious, was he? “What else? He likes you!”

Kuro didn’t said anything. He knew his brother well enough to know he was joking. The chances that Mahiru had some kind of interest in him were zero percent, there was no way he would believe otherwise. However, even if it wasn’t in his plans, he couldn’t put Hyde’s words aside. In one way or another, he found himself wondering if there was a possibility that Shirota could see him with other eyes and if so, what would be his answer to be that true.

“Nii-san?” only then did he looked at him “What are you thinking about?”

“I’m not in the mood for your jokes today, Hyde”

“I’m serious! Why would I joke about something like that?” Hyde protested, annoyance evident in his voice as he saw the elder rise from the couch “Hey, where are you going?”

“To sleep” Kuro sighed, feeling as he reached the limit of his patience. He have had enough of his brother’s jokes for the day “Don’t forget to turn off the lights”

“Jeez, you’re so dense!” he huffed angrily as the blue-haired boy headed to his room “At least take your cell phone!”

He threw one of the cushions into the hallway when the other shut the door of his room. Why the hell was Kuro so stubborn? All he wanted was to lend him a hand, but he wouldn’t even accept his help. He knew of his interest in Mahiru and how hard it was for him to have a normal conversation when they were alone, so he always suggested that the four of them were together wherever they could think of. But it couldn’t go on like this.  

Hyde knew that he wasn’t one to talk considering how long it took him to get close to Licht, but his brother had it a little easier and yet he let the opportunities slip out of his hands. If he didn’t give him a little push, who knows how things would end.

“Tsk. I think I’ll spend the night here” Hyde ruffled his hair in frustration. He didn’t had the energy to get up and go to his room, his brother made his hair stand on end as usual.

Turning his back to the little table in the living room, he settled himself a bit more on the sofa and tried to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day.

**...**

Mahiru frowned as he heard the answering machine for the umpteenth time in the morning. He had spent more than half an hour trying to contact Kuro, each one of his attempts being futile. He knew that the other enjoyed sleeping more than anything else and being weekend, he’d probably have spent the whole night trying to complete one of the games he had acquired during the week. However, ignore him was another thing. Counting the number of times he had called in such a short period of time, the blue-haired boy should’ve already given up or made a sound but no, he still didn’t answer.

“Damn it, Kuro! Answer your phone!” Mahiru cursed under his breath, pushing through the crowd. Despite not being a business day for most of the city, the streets were almost full at early hours and it was hard to walk.

It was one of the many cons that it had living on the other side, but he wasn’t in any position to claim his uncle about it. Not when the location was one of the best they had been able to get and the place spacious enough for someone who practically lived alone. Since Tooru had to move because of his new job, the number of times they could see each other were counted and Mahiru didn’t wanted to waste them talking about how annoying the traffic could be in the morning.

Of course, that didn’t change how disappointed he had felt last night to find no one at home. Judging by the message he received minutes later, his uncle had preferred to leave the trip for another occasion where the weather was a bit more favorable. He didn’t blame him at all, the rain didn’t lend itself so that he’d be stranded in the middle of nowhere, let alone late at night.

“ _This isn’t the time to get depressed, Mahiru! I have to get out of here first!_ ”

Only when he saw the apartment building he was heading to did he assume that the odyssey had come to an end. “Just a little more” Mahiru said, as he walked quietly across the street. He could hear the deafening horns of the cars that passed the avenue, as well as the accelerated footsteps of those who didn’t want to be late to their destination, while he hummed a happy tune up the stairs.

It didn’t take him long to reach his friends’ place, since they lived on the second floor of that huge residence. Though if it was for Kuro, they would be renting the first floor since it was the most comfortable, according to him. “The most comfortable, huh. Yeah, right” Mahiru laughed just thinking about it, ending his walk once he was at front of the door. Settling somewhat his clothes, he hope one of the sibling were home.

“ _I’m coming! I’m coming!_ ” Hyde’s voice could be heard in the distance “Jeez, people are so noisy in the morning” he hissed under his breath as he opened the door “Who..?”

“Good morning, Hyde!” the other stared at him, as if he had just woken up “Is Kuro at home?”

“M-Mahiru-kun?” the blond stammered, rubbing his eyes “What are you doing here so early? Isn’t it weekend?”

“Ah- Kuro forgot some books at my place” he said quietly, taking a peek inside “I came to give them back”  

“You sure are responsible, huh” Hyde couldn’t help but smile. It was unusual for someone to go all the way to see his brother, especially if it had to do with school “Come on in. Nii-san is in his room” he gestured for the brown-haired boy to come inside, as he headed to the living room “Sorry for the mess, I just got up”

“Does that mean Kuro is still asleep?” Mahiru asked, leaving his slippers in the hall.

“Most likely” the blond chuckled. It was typical of his brother not to wake up until lunchtime.

“And I took the trouble to come here..”

“You know him. If it was for nii-san, he’d sleep all day” lying on the couch, Hyde reached for the remote to turn on the tv “Come on, don’t be so shy” he said, amused to see how the other thought it twice before taking a seat “Make yourself at home”

Mahiru nodded, leaving the backpack at his feet. Although it wasn’t the first time he had visited these two, he couldn’t help feeling nervous. The senior’s eyes were looking at him from head to toe, as if he wasn’t transparent enough and that made him sweat cold. He knew that bringing the books to Kuro had been a lousy excuse, but what more could he say? He had never been good at lying and much less he’d be now that he was the center of attention within those four walls.

Luckily for him, the blond seemed to give up after a few minutes, resting his gaze on whatever was on television at that time. He wasn’t much aware of his surroundings, but he was almost certain that it was the weather for the rest of the day.

“Cloudy with rain at night, just like yesterday” he sighed. It’d be another night that he’d spend alone in his apartment with the annoying sound of water splashing against the window.

“I wonder if Angel-chan plans to go out even with this weather” Hyde mumbled as he reached for his phone “I’d better ask him”

“Licht-san?”

“Ah- yeah. We agreed to meet after breakfast” the blond said dismissively. It wasn’t as if it were something out of the ordinary for him to spend time with his classmate.

“Is it a date?” although Mahiru wasn’t interested in that kind of things, he was a little curious.  

“W-What the hell are you talking about?” Hyde blushed to the core, adding a heart to the message by accident. He cursed under his breath for sending it just then. Licht would kill him “I-I’ll only help him choose a suit for his concert”

“Sounds like a date to me”

“Cheeky bastard!” he huffed angrily seeing the smile on his friend’s face getting bigger and bigger. Shirota’s contagious laughter could be heard throughout the room, as well as the blond’s cries who threw every cushion that was within his reach to keep him quiet “I already told you it’s not..!”

The annoying sound of his phone made him stop right away. There was no need for him to look at the screen to know who the caller was, no other than Licht himself. After the little detail that he had inadvertently added to his last message, he had no doubt that the other would choke him to death.

Meanwhile, Mahiru merely stared at him. It was as if he were urging him to answer the phone or at least deign to turn it off, if he intended to ignore the blessed angel or had enough guts to do so. Hyde knew full well that a sure death awaited him if he didn’t answer that call, but his legs were shaking at the thought of the barbarities that the other would say for taking all the time in the world to answer.

“ _He’ll kill me, he’ll kill me, he’ll kill me_ ” the blond stammered as he took the phone with trembling hands.

“Hyde?”

“I know, I know. You don’t have to tell me” he flicked his tongue paying no mind to Shirota, before answering the call “L-Lichtan?”

What followed were a couple of wild screams from the other side of the line. Judging by the terrified expression on his friend’s face, there was no doubt that Todoroki was angry. Mahiru hadn’t the faintest idea of what was written in that message, but it must’ve been a very serious thing for the other to sound so mad. Licht was known for being aggressive, but he also knew his own limits. So he supposed that Hyde had managed to upset him once again.

“What did he do this time?”

“Y-Yeah. Actually, I was on my way to pick you up” Licht wasn’t entirely happy, but the yelling seemed to have cease a little “I-I’ll be there in less than five minutes!” that being said, he ended the call “I’m sorry, Mahiru-kun. I should go or else, Lichtan will kill me”

“Will you pick him up at his apartment?” he asked as his friend got up from the couch.

“We agreed to meet near the mall” leaving his phone on the coffee table, he went to his room “You’ll have to find a way to wake nii-san on your own”

“It’s okay..” Mahiru tried to sound as calm as possible, despite how fast his heart was racing at the mere thought of it “I can do it”

“That’s the Mahiru-kun I know!” Hyde said rather cheerfuly as he finished putting on his shirt “Always up for anything!”

“I-It’s not like that..” although it was something recurrent, he wasn’t used to being complimented by the younger of the siblings.

The blond sighed at such words, a smile on his face “Nii-san is lucky to have someone like you”

Shirota felt his cheeks burn. What did Hyde meant by ’ _lucky_ ’? It wasn’t as if he did much for Kuro, besides making sure he finished his homework on time and didn’t forget to eat his lunch. The boy was rather clueless or simply, had no intention of taking care of himself, so he had taken to heart to follow his steps and make sure he was okay. The other seemed not bothered by it, so he took it as a yes and that’s how they became friends.

Kuro wasn’t of many words, nevertheless Mahiru liked to spend time with him. They used to share lunch on the roof and although they didn’t talk much, it was one of the things he look forward the most during school days. He even made lunch for both of them from time to time, which Kuro found unnecessary since he didn’t eat that much when he wasn’t at home. Of course, once he knew how much he had tried, he accepted it without hesitation.

Mahiru had many qualities and that was the one that stood out among all, without a doubt. The blue-haired boy had let him know a couple of times. Although he complained about vegetables and other healthy things that he would rather not have to eat, he valued those little gestures the most and that.. no matter how many times he had already heard it, made him immensely happy.

“Well, it’s time for me to go” Hyde’s voice brought him out of his thoughts “Good luck with nii-san, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

“H-Hyde!”

“See you later!” he laughed at the mere sight of his friend’s flushed face, before disappearing through the front door.

**...**

In the blink of an eye, he was left alone in that huge apartment. The clock that was on the dining room seemed to move slower than usual, as if time were about to stop what made Mahiru swallowed. It wasn’t as if it was the first time something like that happened, much less it would be the last. It wasn’t unusual for Hyde to leave him alone, words refusing to leave his mouth and nerves almost eating him alive. It had become one of his favorite pastimes during the last few weeks and it seemed to get worse as the days went by.

Needless to say, he was aware of his mistake. He should never have gone to the blond to clear up his doubts, but what else could he do? Being older and with a little more experience, he thought it was simpler to ask him than try to settle things on his own, especially since there was no one who knew Kuro as much as his own brother. Of course he didn’t expect Hyde’s words to spin around his head, even when he tried to concentrate on other things.

“ _You like nii-san, don’t you?_ ”

“No, no, no! It’s not that!” he denied over and over, trying to forget the smug smile that Hyde had that day “I just ..”

The possibilities of him being right were almost none, though he couldn’t put aside that maybe he would have been the last to know. After all, he was no good at love and spending time with Kuro was something he considered normal. It was true that he treated him differently than the others, but that didn’t mean that he saw him as more than a friend, did he?

“Stupid Hyde” he huffed angrily as he got up from the couch “If I liked Kuro, I’d be the first to know”

Satisfied in his own words, he grabbed his backpack and headed to the eldest’s room. There was no point in thinking of these things when the source of his problems was only a few steps away. If he had any doubt, all he had to do was go and see for himself.  _How hard could it be?_ , he thought.

As he walked down the narrow corridor, he tried to find a way to wake up his classmate. He didn’t know for sure if he was still sleeping, but judging from what the blond had said, he had little hope of finding him with his eyes open. After all, sleeping was the first thing on his weekend list. There were no classes so he didn’t have to worry about whether he’d be late or not for school and the homework could wait until Sunday. At least, that’s how things used to be before he met Mahiru.

“ _Depriving me of my sleep. You’re so cruel, Mahiru_ ”

“And then he says that Hyde is the dramatic one” a little giggle escaped his lips as he remembered the constant complaints he got from Kuro in a daily basis. He could be worse than a child if his so precious rest was taken away, especially if the responsible was him “I hope he doesn’t mind if I wake him up”

Mahiru was so absorbed in his thoughts that didn’t noticed that he was already in front of the room. He’d probably been standing there for a couple of minutes, wondering if he should knock or not, while his heart gave little leaps on his chest. He knew that his nerves were due to how much he had been wandering in the living room, but it was almost impossible to remain calm when the only thing that separated him from Kuro was a large piece of wood. It wasn’t the first time he had woken him up and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last either, but for some reason he felt that it was different than before and that stop him from taking the last step.

What would he do if Kuro was still asleep? Would he have enough guts to make him open his eyes? And if so, what excuse would he put to be at that time away from home? Because even if the boy was vague, it didn’t mean that he would believe that he had forgotten the books when he could calmly give them back on Monday on the way to school. It was a lousy plan and, to his dismay, the only one he had at the moment.

“ _You’re a bad liar, Mahiru_ ” he sighed in defeat “ _The worst of all_ ”

As he tried to regain his composure a little, he seemed to hear Kuro’s voice on the other side. He couldn’t make out what he was saying, as he sounded rather sleepy, but that gave him hints that he was awake.  

 _One less thing to worry about_ , he thought. Of course that would'nt save him from the questions once the door was open. No matter how tired he was, he was sure that Kuro would want to know what the hell he was doing there and more, alone. Yeah, he could tell him that Hyde had been gone not for long, but that didn’t change the fact that he was still in the apartment and had no intention of leaving.

 _Hyde_ , that name slipped out of his mouth with some anger. Hyde was the responsible that he was about to have a nervous breakdown, that he couldn’t move his legs and run away from there, that -in case he met with Kuro face to face- he couldn’t look him in the eye.

“ _Hyde, Hyde, Hyde_ ” he muttered under his breath “I’ve had enough” between the nerves and the blond’s annoying laughter piercing his ears, he didn’t knew which was worse “Let’s get this over with”

Before he could reach the knob, the door opened right in front of him. He didn’t have time to react or make a sound, that a very sleepy Kuro had already caught his attention.

“ _Ah_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure I made some mistakes, mainly ‘cause I wasn’t sure about some wording but I hope it’s still worth the read >-<

**Author's Note:**

> I’d probably write a second part for this since I have some things I want to add. But, we’ll see!!


End file.
